the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fury
"The Fury" https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/662342125661634560 is the thirty-seventh episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 153rd episode overall. Synopsis A mysterious figure arrives and challenges Nicole to a fight, but the kids are surprised when Nicole refuses to fight back. Plot The episode begins with Nicole driving on the expressway, taking Gumball, Darwin, and Anais to school. The highway traffic is blocked, but Nicole, deciding not to wait for the traffic, pulls her kids out of the car, and hops her way to school. Nicole finally arrives at Elmore Junior High, dropping her kids off. Suddenly, at that moment, a shady figure arrives, and states to Nicole that it's been a long time. Nicole turns around and sees her. The figure reveals herself as Yuki, Nicole's old friend. Yuki challenges Nicole to a fight, but Nicole refuses and walks away. The children are surprised by this, and spend the school day wondering why Nicole walked away from the challenge, whether it was out of fear, or an ulterior motive. At the end of school, Nicole picks them up (with her car wrecked by Yuki), and takes the whole family out for grocery shopping, looking quite sad, despite Richard trying to cheer her up. Suddenly, Yuki appears and starts to flirt with Richard to taunt Nicole, but she still refuses to fight. The next day, Nicole has to endure a whole day of Yuki's taunting at the Rainbow Factory, such as taking her working area, ruining her lunch and coffee breaks, and interrupting her work. At school, the siblings are still baffled by their mother's situation. However, Masami, Yuki's daughter, explains it to them. She reveals that Nicole and Yuki were childhood friends, and studied martial arts together under Yuki's father. The two were prodigies and best friends, until the final tournament came, where they were forced to fight each other. Nicole came out as the victor due to her fury. Yuki left the United States in shame, and Nicole quit pursuing martial arts after losing her friend. In Japan, Yuki trained excessively until she was ready to face Nicole. Now, she returned for revenge, and to regain her honor. Then, Masami gives them a letter from Yuki to take to Nicole. At home, Nicole reads the letter where it says that she will lose her job and her house unless she accepts Yuki's challenge. So, she storms out in a rage to confront Yuki. Nicole and Yuki meet at the gym, and begin their epic anime-styled battle as their children look on. After Yuki is seemingly defeated, Nicole offers her a chance of redemption. But Yuki is unable to swallow her pride and attacks, resulting the roof to collapse and trapping their children. The rivals put their differences aside and free their children. Afterwards, Yuki apologizes for everything and reveals that she did it out of jealousy—Nicole also apologizes and tells her not to worry. The two then hug and lament how much they missed each other. The two mothers take their children and hop their way back to their homes, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Nicole *Yuki (debut) *Gumball *Darwin *Anais Supporting Characters *Masami Minor Characters *Harry *Marvin *Jeff *Mrs. Fitzgerald *Mr. Small *Harold *Donald *Carmen's father *Hot Dog Guy *Goblin *Cupcake Man *Pantsbully *Doughnut Sheriff *Coffee Cop *Hamburger Cop *Dolphin Man *Spray-Paint Bottle *Butterknife *Carrie *Tobias *Carmen *Frank *Leslie *Sarah *Idaho *Tina Rex *Penny *Alan *Richard *Alison *Mr. Yoshida (mentioned) *Karen *Masami's Grandfather *Tournament Contestants *Mr. Rex Trivia *This episode premiered at Polymanga, a French pop-culture and gaming convention in Montreux, Suisse.https://twitter.com/Polymanga/status/704986727589552128 It was subsequently shown at the Cardiff Independent Film Festival on April 24, 2016. *This episode marks Yuki Yoshida's first major role and appearance. *The Rainbow Factory is properly explored in this episode. *The manga designs of Nicole and Yuki's backstory are illustrated by character designer Yoann Hervo and assistant character designer Mapie Demessant. *Studio 4°C animated the anime-styled fighting scene between Nicole and Yuki, making them the fifth guest animator in the show.http://www.polymanga.com/Activites/266-gumball-the-fury **Initially, Ben Bocquelet wanted Studio Trigger to guest animate the sequence, but they were busy with various other projects. https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/603909847554367488 Continuity *This is the fourth time Nicole had flaming eyeballs; The first three occurrences in "The Responsible," "The Authority" and "The Oracle." *Gumball, Darwin and Anais make the same face they had in "The Return." *This is the fourth episode with a guest star. The others were "Christmas," "The Lie," and "The Night." Cultural References *When Masami tells Gumball, Darwin and Anais about Nicole and Yuki's tragic backstory, the character designs are similar to Dragon Ball. **Nicole's and Yuki's energy blasts also resemble Kamehameha attacks from the Dragon Ball series. *"Came Dragon" starring Bruce Bed movie poster in Nicole's bedroom is a parody of Enter the Dragon starring Bruce Lee. *When Yuki asks Nicole which school of fighting taught her, she references three names: **Hokuto - The fighting style of the main character from Fist of the North Star. **Konoha - The main ninja village in Naruto. **Mr. Miyagi - The mentor and sensei featured in The Karate Kid. *In their backstory, Nicole and Yuki fought opponents resembling the following: **Spike from Tom and Jerry. **Chop Chop Master Onion from PaRappa the Rapper. **Golem from Dragon Quest. **Pinocchio. **Bowser from Super Mario Bros.. **A Peckish Aristocrab from Pikmin 3. ***According to the bracket, the crab is called Geosesarma, which is a genus of small freshwater or terrestrial crabs. **A living plant from Plants vs. Zombies. *** According to the bracket, the plant is called Dionaea, which is the Binomial name for a Venus flytrap. *Among the people watching martial arts tournament there are ones that resemble characters from the following TV shows and video games: **Thomas the Tank Engine from the Thomas & Friends TV series. **King Dedede and Whispy Woods from the Kirby video game series. **Mr. Game & Watch from the Game & Watch games. **Tingle and the moon from the The Legend of Zelda series. **Exeggutor from the Pokémon franchise. **Cartman from the South Park TV series. **Pac-Man from the Pac-Man video game series. **Starman from the Mother/EarthBound video game series. **Doraemon from the Doraemon series. *When Masami, Gumball, Darwin and Anais are trapped, it appears very similiar to the scene in Barefoot Gen (or Hadashi no Gen) where Gen's dad, brother and sister are trapped, and Gen and his mother tries to save them from the fire. *The scene where Yuki destroys Nicole's car is a reference to the Bonus Stage from Street Fighter series. *When Gumball says "This scene is going to be rated R for an abundance of outrageous gore" he references the Motion Picture Association of America film rating system and Canadian Home Video Rating System which both use R rating for restricted content. *The outfit Yuki wears during her fight with Nicole closely resembles Jeanne from the Bayonetta series, specifically the outfit she wears in Bayonetta 2, as they both wear Red jumpsuits, have white/silver long hair and a bang. ** Despite being similar appearance wise, both characters also play the role of childhood friend/rival who was defeated and determined on regaining honour, though later becoming close allies again, in their franchises. References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes